


Burned Out From A Joy Ride

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Series: Omega Sylvain Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dimitri has huge fucking hands, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sylvain, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Ashe Ubert, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, there’s eight bodies expect a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: Sylvain falls into an unexpected heat weeks before the assault on Enbarr. Without a trustworthy Alpha around, the Blue Lions are forced to get creative with how they plan to help him out.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Omega Sylvain Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Burned Out From A Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Sylvain Week day 8 - prompt: free day!
> 
> The Blue Lions dynamics are:
> 
> Sylvain- Omega  
> Felix- Beta  
> Dimitri- Omega  
> Annette- Omega  
> Mercedes- Beta  
> Dedue- Beta  
> Ashe- Omega  
> Ingrid- Beta
> 
> They make it work. 🤷

It was Mercedes who found him first. Just outside a small grove of trees west of the battlefield, Sylvain tottered from the back of his horse, seeking security from the nearest trunk. His flushed face was drawn downward toward his chest, breathing labored, fever spiking impossibly fast. She’d thought he was poisoned, initially, until the wind brought his scent sharper into focus.

After the taking of Fort Merceus, it seemed like such a simple mission. They’d cleared bandits out of the forest hundreds of times by now, so nobody thought to check if Sylvain was still following. Nobody noticed until the gentle-natured Gremory calculated the range of her Fortify and felt a hurling wave of sickness from far behind.

Eyes closed with the casual upturn of his lips slanted into a grimace, she ran her spotless hands over his body, checking for injuries. It was a miracle, Mercedes claimed, that some half-dead assassin or unexpected reinforcements didn’t get to him before she did. 

Even so, they were left with a problem to solve. A problem no one seemed to agree on.

“He’s in a lot of pain.” Ashe began. Dimitri inclines his head in sympathy. The sentiment appears to be a shared one, even from Felix who’s standing as far away from the table in the council room and as close to the door as possible. “We’ve got to be able to come up with some way of helping him.”

The table rustles with activity. Dedue leans to the side of the silver-haired Omega, watching Ingrid’s pen scratch the paper over and over again, scribbling notes that only last a few seconds before they’re struck through. Dimitri’s fists scrape against the wood as he hums, thoughtfully. Annette nervously tugs at her hair until Mercedes places a warm hand over her shoulder. 

Felix could not appear drier if he tried. “Do we really need to be holding this conversation in the council room?” Ingrid raises her head in his direction—and her eyebrow—temporarily halting her frustrated brainstorming. “The answer is obvious. We’re going to have to leave him behind.” 

“We will do nothing of the sort.” Dimitri insists. “Sylvain is one of our strongest soldiers, as well as our dear friend. He’d do his best to ensure you were taken care of, were you in his spot.”

“Tch.” Felix shakes his head. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with heats or ruts. It’s an inconvenience.”

“Oh, you’ll deal with it alright.” Ingrid puffs her chest at him, moments away from rising from her seat and dragging him over by his arm. “Did you think we’d let you sulk over there while we figure it out? You can at least  _ try _ to be helpful.”

Felix pretends his protest is harsher than it really is, grumbling the entire time he approaches the group, but he does eventually make it to a seat. The seat directly to the line of the exit, mind you. He crosses his arms and legs, perched on the edge. 

“We don’t have time for this.” He complains. “We’re this close to taking down the Flame Emperor and you want us to waste energy we could be using to train or gather resources on breaking his heat instead? I won’t be a part of it.”

“Oh?” Mercede’s wide eyes secretly mock him. “Do you have a plan, Felix?”

Felix sighs. His shoulders slightly sag, foretelling his admission. “No.” He’s obviously uncomfortable with the attention he’s receiving as well as the tension of the situation, so he returns it with a question. “Do you?”

Mercedes’ smile is a thin vein of silver. She stares at the uninspired pattern of the wall, finger on the side of her chin. “Well,” She surmises, “A knot would certainly help.” 

“But Mercie, none of us are Alphas…” Annette reminds her sadly. 

“This is true.” Dedue offers an outsider’s perspective. “Faerghus does seem to have a larger population of Omegas and Betas.” 

“Would Sylvain benefit from... “ Dimitri coughs, his face reddening. “I mean to say, would it be helpful if one of us were to— to aid him, if we were to…”

“Oh just spit it out, Boar.” Felix was doing enough spitting to cover the rest of the table, but that came as no surprise and no one cared enough in this predicament to point it out. “You want one of us to what? To fuck Sylvain? You really think that would help?”

Dimitri’s blush deepens. His gauntlets creak before his voice cracks— tapering in the middle of his response. “He is in— _ heat _ —Felix, what other option do we have?” Nobody refutes the observation, so he pushes his chair back and sits at full attention. The swell of his shoulders accentuated by his cloak gives the impression of an Alpha general, though his scent remains distinctly Omegean. “If you have another solution, please share it.”

Felix has plenty of attitude to give, but no real answer. The council remains silent for a few paces, before Felix opens his mouth again, most likely preparing another complaint laced lovingly alongside an insult.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Byleth’s face betrays no such apology. “Sylvain is asking for you.”

* * *

“Hey.” Sylvain’s grin is weak, but he’s remarkably cognizant. “Miss me already?” 

Felix, despite his earlier consternation, was the first to barrel through the doors, freezing immediately when he saw Sylvain already naked and lounging in an obviously hurried nest. He continued to block the path until Ingrid reached forward to push at his back with all of the strength she had. 

“How are you feeling, Sylvain?” Mercedes is already at his side, unconcerned about the lack of privacy. She crawls over the pile of bedding and clothes, smiling as she brushes against one of her missing veils. “I can get you some water, if you’d like.”

“Water would be great.” His throat does sound noticeably dry. His eyes peel away from Mercedes and Annette, currently adjusting his nest by his side, to fall on Ashe and Dedue, who are the last of the group to enter. There is a unanimous unspoken decision not to mention the mixture of nerves and pheromones in the air. “Uh, would somebody be able to explain to me why everybody is in here right now? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see you, but I didn’t expect you to come all at once.”

Ashe’s freckles brighten. “We all just came from the council room. We were discussing ways we could help you.”

Sylvain’s breathing picks up a little at the possibility of relief. He’s trying to keep up appearances so he won’t worry them, and he’s doing well, but the moisture by his temples was threatening to drip down with each additional second.

“Yes.” Ingrid’s voice is sensibly wary. “We didn’t exactly settle on a solution yet, so we came to ask you directly.” 

“Ask me what?” Sylvain’s voice is a little wobbly, not from mistrust, but with impending exhaustion. 

Most of the party proceeds to shuffle—some closer to Sylvain, some farther, some simply readjusting the angle of their glower( i.e. Felix). Sylvain only looks more confused, his breath coming in short huffs. The tingling edge of budding arousal taints the atmosphere. As if from a great distance, somebody suggests opening a window.

“Alright,” Felix cuts to the chase. “Who’s going to fuck him?”

“ _ Felix.”  _ Dimitri hisses, affronted from tip to toe. “This is not what we discussed. Have some courtesy,  _ please.” _

“My apologies.” He smirks, and walks toward the bed. “Sylvain, we can’t afford to lose you in our next battle because you ended up spending a week in here covered in your own mess— whining for an Alpha. The Boar here offered to mate with you.”

“That is not what I said!” Dimitri interrupts, neck snapping like a turtle. “Sylvain, you know I would never make such an intimate statement without consulting you first.” 

“I agree, we should consult him.” Ashe nods toward the rapidly declining Omega, buried now under many of the scent-bearing items he gathered from his friend’s personal belongings. “We’re willing to help you, however—or whoever—you decide.”

Annette and Mercedes each grab a hand, nodding also. Dedue offers a rare smile—one that could pierce through any cloud. Sylvain tries and fails to start many sentences, grunting instead at the dizziness of the fever preventing him from cutting through the fog of Felix and Dimitri continuing to bicker. 

“Let’s get this over with. You’re the one who brought it up, so you should finish the job. It’s not fair to expect us to wait around on unnecessary pleasantries.” The way Felix’s mouth turns at the final word makes it all the more clear that this situation was anything but pleasant. Dimitri growls back, refusing to proceed by letting the subject drop.

“Might I remind you that nobody forced you to be here. In fact, you were the first to insist on nearly breaking down the door…”

Sylvain attempts to sit, but only ends up holding his head. He does, at least, find enough strength in his voice to break through the squabble. “I hate to rush you here, but these suppressants the Professor gave me are only temporary, and…”

“See?” Felix gestures to Sylvain as if the sad sight could prove all of his points. “He’s taking suppressants. Why can’t he just continue doing that until this mess is over?” 

Ingrid booms into the epicenter, sweeping suddenly with the force of her irritation. The current victim of her chastation was Felix, seeing as Sylvain was excused from another predicament until this one was resolved.

“How do you know this little about heat cycles?! Didn’t you pay attention to any of the dynamic courses? Just because you’re a Beta doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know how to respond to a sudden heat or rut!”

Felix waves her away, avoiding the dangerous scrunch of her mouth. “Why would I bother with those now? I’m not interested in settling down anytime soon. We’ve got a war to win.”

Ashe sighs, leading Dedue over to the corner of the window to finally open it. At least that way, cool air would flush the overwhelming stench of emotions and repressed hormones out and he could say they did  _ something  _ to help. 

Felix’s gaze softens when he sneaks just a little closer to Sylvain. His fingers twitch, not from his usual restlessness, but a desire to be the one to sweep away the hair that Annette and Mercedes were currently keeping from sticking to his forehead. “Besides, he’s already started taking them.” He adds. “How bad could it be if we just continue to let him?” 

“It doesn’t work that way Felix.” Annette frowns, finally looking up. “It’s only going to get worse the longer he goes without...”

Sylvain makes a muffled choking noise that slides slowly, but surely, into a moan. 

Mercedes’ chest rises and falls somewhat unevenly as she presses it firmer into the Omega’s face. Her blouse is unbuttoned as far down as possible, soft breasts spilling over to draw Sylvain in. The entire group, Sylvain included, is stunned by the boldness of her behavior. Her matronly smile doesn’t waver when he closes his eyes and sighs, grateful for the gift that is stoking the hearth as well as breaking the ice. 

“There now. Isn’t that better?”She coos. Sylvain starts to knead her breasts on instinct, closing his eyes and suckling at them like it was leagues above the lifesaving glass of water she’d promised minutes beforehand. She gazes adoringly down at the quiet, but urgent action, stroking the side of his cheek until he opens his eyes halfway to plead with her. 

“We’d all like to take care of you, Sylvain.” She sweeps around the room, noting the sharp concentration everyone had developed and the heat emanating from so many aroused bodies in their current close corners. “Would that be alright?” 

Sylvain moans and nods, hips pushing toward Mercedes as he curls more into her embrace. The nest rustles as Annette follows him, refusing to let go of his hair, even though her bottom lip is red from being bitten already and her eyes like saucers watching the slick spread further onto his thighs in the little jerks he’s unconsciously producing.

“Good.” Mercedes’ lips remain parted after she’s finished speaking, a little series of pants escaping as he grazes his teeth across her nipples. Her gaze is a determined invitation to all who were watching— and there certainly was no greater sight to be found in all of the Monastery. “There’s no need to argue. Anyone who’d like to help Sylvain is officially welcome.” 

There’s that moment of brief distortion where the mind plummets in a scramble to catch up to the body—which is all too familiar to those who have participated in sex with multiple partners before, and otherwise difficult to describe. The current comfort level of the Blue Lions was on a scale from resembling the highest temperature known to exist in a human body without the presence of an infection and the coolest disposition one could maintain while still projecting interest. Sylvain’s muffled noises as he continued to ravish Mercedes’ tits set an interesting background track to the effect of the rules of the world as they knew it crumbling down. 

“Oh, damn you.” Felix breathes shakily, as if he was back in the frigid months of Fraldarius, when the frost was deadly enough to cull the astringency of his tongue. “Fine, then.” 

His cape is thrown to the corner without care as he pushes past Dimitri and Ingrid, once again blocking any intention they may be forming. Mercedes had stolen the first move of the tryst, but he was not one to back down from any other key moment. He wastes no time once he’s settled on the end of the bed, pulling Sylvain’s thighs apart— _ Oh, how they already tremble uncontrollably in his hands— _ and slipping his fingers into the warm, wet heat that sucks him in as impressively as the black hole of Mercedes’ sumptuous breasts.

“ _ Ah.”  _ Sylvain pops off Mercedes’ nipple with a gasp. “Felix...you..don’t have to..”

“Shut up.” Felix growls as lovingly as he can—so, more of a rusty purr—and moves inside Sylvain, curling as he searches for that raised wall of tissue he’s waited too long to stroke. “I want to.” He blushes, but refuses to look away, viewing the confession revealed in front of their entire class as just as much of a challenge as anything else in his life. He sighs, rubbing the high, soft flesh of Sylvain’s inner thigh as he continues to massage his insides with a gentler rhythm than predicted from the aggression of his approach. “Did you really need me to say it right now?”

“Never asked, Fe..” Sylvain’s grin is shaking along with the rest of his body. “Nice of you to reassure me tho— _ oh!”  _

Dimitri’s claw scratches at the side of Sylvain’s stomach, pulling him away from Mercedes. The Omega in heat bumps against Annette instead, laughing a little in shock. Annette circles his mouth with her tiny thumb, heavy eyes fixed on the drool that threatens to fall down the sides of his chin. She pushes the finger in, her high pitched moan locking into the harmony of Sylvain’s needy whine. Felix and Dimitri glare at one another, still each holding firm to their claim on Sylvain’s body. 

Dimitri’s other hand is busy working the shaft of his cock, one knee on the bed beside Annette, pressing the head of it as close as he can to Sylvain’s blistering skin. Any pre-come he does not gather in time drips onto Sylvain’s navel. Felix swipes his thumb through the beads of clear liquid, smearing it into a thin line.

“Already marking him, Boar?” He places the tip of his finger to his lips to taste, shuddering. Felix pulls his fingers free to release his cock from his pants, slipping a knotted ring Ingrid hands him over the head and working it down to the base. He grimaces for a few seconds at the snug fit, adjusting to the pressure, before he slides into another constriction completely.

Haughty amber eyes narrow into slits that match the amusement of his mouth. “You stay right there and make sure you spill every drop onto his body, then. I’ll be claiming him from the inside.” 

Dimitri growls, but only quickens his pace, holding onto Sylvain’s stomach to steady him as Felix begins to move again, pushing into Sylvain at an angle so the slap of his balls make their presence known as well. He’s as loud as any Alpha would be—alone with their mate—though neither of those situations are true. Ashe and Dedue really should be closing the window soon if they were still concerned with being overheard by those who passed below.

They really should, but instead Ashe’s focus was hooked onto the ceiling, eyelashes fluttering like the fingers currently curled deep into Dedue’s ponytail, encouraging him with soft praises and high sighs. Dedue laps at his clit, easily holding the lithe sniper steady propped up at the edge of the desk, though the smaller man’s legs wander with his pleasure, unable to find a spot to settle. The effect of Sylvain’s sudden heat, it seemed, was strong enough to influence the other Omegas in the room. Dimitri whines, leaking and rubbing his cock into the mess that he’s made on Sylvain’s stomach, eager for any contact. Mercedes and Annette’s lips smack off tandem to Felix’s thrusts above Sylvain’s head, their tits smothering the sides of his face and blocking his ears like the ocean waves as they all bounced together. 

“ _ Goddess…”  _ Sylvain isn’t praying, though begging can technically fall under the umbrella of a confession. “ _ Fuck..”  _ He turns his head from side to side, nipping and licking where he can, using his erratic hands to try and undress Annette. His frustration garners sympathy from Dimitri, who reaches over to slice through the front of Annette’s dress like it is lighter than air with the hand still bearing his gauntlet.

Mercedes giggles, face as ripe as a berry. “Oh my, that’s certainly one way to do it.” Her fingers pinch Annette's tiny breasts affectionately as she leans behind Sylvain’s head to proceed removing the rest of her clothes. “It’s ruined now. Let me help you get out of it.” 

“M...Mercie!” She cries. Her ginger hair falls  _ just _ above her hardened nubs when she’s bowed over like this, seeking another’s touch. Sylvain laves his tongue over one of them, pulling her down into his face while Mercedes rips the rest of the fabric off and slips her hands under the thin lace of her panties.

“I’m surprised at you, Annie…” Mercedes tuts, circling Annette’s clit and spreading the warm slick of her cunt between the folds as she dips in and out of her hole. “Why, this hardly covers anything at all!”

Dimitri adjusts closer, aiming his cock at Sylvain’s bobbing throat. His face is sweaty and contorted, approaching his peak. He allows Annette’s body to rest against his side while Mercedes lowers her face to the soaked fabric clinging to her mound. Sylvain flips her more so he can cut off the surprised squeak she lets out when they cover her with their mouths. 

“That’s it Ingrid…” Ashe pants from a few feet away, now supporting the blond Beta as she slowly lowers herself onto Dedue’s massive cock. Tears tickle the corner of her eyes, but she keeps her breathing even and low, squinting gratefully at Ashe, who smiles through a mouth still painted with some of her earlier slick. “Gentle and easy does it. It’s a lot to take at first, but soon you’ll understand just how good it is to be so full…” 

Dedue rises to his full height, careful not to jostle Ingrid by the time she is halfway sheathed, sensing that this is all she can take for the moment. Ingrid thrusts her arms underneath his and wraps herself around his broad chest, pressing the tears that finally fall into his scarred skin.

“Dedue..” She sobs, squirming with the kind of desperation only someone who is unaccustomed to taking such a large object in their body is capable of. “Please... _ please,  _ I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“You don’t have to worry.” Dedue soothes her, one hand behind her back to keep her propped against his chest. “I will take care of you.” 

The Duscur man simply allows her to sit there a while, rocking experimentally and gasping at the pressure of his thick cock rubbing her in places previously untouched. Ashe kisses all of the scars on Dedue’s back that blend together in the galaxy of his hair, standing on his toes to reach the ones just below his shoulders. He pulls away, reaching over to whisper now into Ingrid’s ear.

“Are you ready, Ingrid?” He asks her, much sultrier now that he’s settled from the excitement of their previous orgasms and craving the anticipation of the next. 

Her eyes speak loudest, rolling back as she sinks further down, humping, searching for the perfect friction of her clit against Dedue’s stomach. Her mouth hangs open as he takes over—moving her with hardly any effort at all—just asking to be fucked as well. Ashe complies with the invitation, slipping his index and middle finger in for her to suck and roll over her tongue as she pleases. 

“Good girl…how does it feel?” 

“Hnngh” Ingrid mumbles, already far gone and filled to the brim. Ashe nods, knowing how overwhelming the first time is, and pulls his fingers free to hear her, wiping the strings of spit across Dedue’s fat tits to squeeze them along the way. 

“Tell me Ingrid.” His demand is low, but the authority of it carries over the sounds of the five ahead of them on the bed approaching completion. “I want to hear how you break when he fucks you so good and deep.” His hands search Dedue’s body, while his eyes follow the curve of Ingrid’s bouncing breasts.

“ _ Deep. _ ” Ingrid agrees, slurring the word like it was the most difficult sentence she’d ever delivered. “ _ Ashe _ , it’s— _ Dedue...” _

“ _ Shhh.”  _ Ashe’s thumb wipes her tears away, kissing her forehead as Dedue groans at a particularly clever motion of her hips. She instinctively grinds in a circular motion, frustrated that she cannot take him to the base. Dedue is patient, letting his chin rest on the crown of her head. Ashe is not, coming around to spread the cheeks of her ass open, sliding his tongue through the crack until he meets her parted lips, moving down the rest of Dedue’s shaft and up again, sucking and licking both of his partners with enthusiasm as they quiver waiting for his next direction. 

“Mercie! M...Mercie, please!”

Ashe’s command will have to wait. Annette’s face is tipped back within perfect view of all participants, impossibly red and scrunched, covered in spit and sweat. Dimitri holds her, both gauntlets now removed, so she does not tip over the edge with how much she is squirming under Mercedes’ insatiable mouth. Her sheer panties hang loose toward the ankle twitching on the outside of the makeshift nest. All attention in the room is drawn to her; even Felix slows into short, deep rolls, leaning as far as he can to be a part of the beautiful moment when she finally squirts her sweet juices all over the devoted nun’s face.

Sylvain kisses the freckles mapping Annette’s wrists, sighing into his own jerks, feeling heavy and somewhat sated now that Felix has begun to fuck him with the artificial knot stuck inside. “Annette...it’s okay, baby, let it go.” 

He’s hardly audible, voice hoarse from all the screaming, eyes puffy and red from the pressure of clenching them shut as he rode through multiple instances of his own pleasure. 

Dimitri’s fingers come around to pinch her nipples. Her breasts are tiny, dainty things that become dwarfed by his hands when he cups them. Annette raises her own hands to her mouth to cover her short, wracking sobs, thrusting back against Dimitri with every roll, eventually letting her arms fall to dig her fingers instead into the mess of scrunched sheets. Warm liquid drips from Mercedes’ face down the side of the bed to pool on the floor. 

“H..Highness! They’re too sensitive…”

_ Goddess, how she wails  _ as Mercedes refuses to let go of her, sucking and licking and causing additional waves to wash over them. Dimitri covers her mouth with his, drinking in the sounds, biting down to share them before claiming her again. She wraps her arms weakly around his neck, arching into the comfort, and he gives a few, fast pumps at the head of his cock, spilling onto Sylvain’ stomach while sighing into the kiss. 

“I hope you know I’m not cleaning that up.” Felix pants. His hair is a full blown mess, pupils wide and promising. He approaches everything as if it were a fight to the death, so, in this, victory means seeing how many times he can bring his partner to their end.

The good news is, Sylvain is easy to please— especially like this. 

Felix’s fingers work Sylvain’s nub, his knot pushed in as deep as it can go. “How many times are you going to come around my cock, hmmm? I’ll keep on doing this until you tell me. Keep crying like that and I’ll never stop.” 

“Felix— _ Felix—please _ , it’s so much...” Sylvain cries, squinting through the slots of his fingers. The seed on his stomach spreads as Felix fucks into him, sending ripples through his body, unhurried and focusing most of his attention on Sylvain’s little cock.

“One more time, Sylvain. Come for me one more time.”

Ingrid’s nails dig deep into Dedue’s back, already littered with angry red scratches, holding tight, still unable to quell her shaking while Dedue empties into her, Ashe waits on his knees underneath them ready to lick whatever comes dripping out. His hands trace Ingrid’s bottom, extending to her thighs, humming in appreciation over how wobbly they’ve become. 

“Such a good girl, Ingrid. Did you like his cock? Did it fill you exactly the way you wanted?” 

Ingrid nods, too weary to continue the exchange. Her eyes remained closed as she sighs, ready for sleep. Dedue softens and falls out, but Ashe’s tongue immediately replaces it. Ingrid shoots awake with a gasp, quivering, hooking back into the indents she’s already left.

“Ashe!”

Ashe is too busy to respond, tapping at Dedue’s thigh to indicate he’d like him to lower her more onto his face. Dedue obliges, bending them into a position where he and Ashe can both easily pleasure her, grazing his lips over her collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Ingrid chokes, unable to do much else but to let them, ears filling with the sloppy sound of her pussy being devoured at the same time as Sylvain’s fervent whining rises into a long,  _ hushed  _ moan of satisfaction.

Mercedes takes charge once more, thighs locked firmly around Sylvain’s ears, hands in his hair, while she grinds her cunt onto his face. Felix laughs at Sylvain’s attempt to raise his hands to hold on to her breasts, settling instead on her hips while he holds on for dear life, riding yet another orgasm pulled from the insistent swordsman. Annette is cradled comfortably in Dimitri’s arms, seated in his lap where he braces his back against the bed on the floor, kissing him languidly as he runs his fingers over the goosebumps of her skin— savoring the intimacy of surrendering her naked body to be cared for.

“How about that, Sylvain?” Felix sits still and deep, allowing Sylvain the opportunity to spread the slick of Mercede’s pussy all over his chin. Sylvain pulls back to breathe, but loses most of it when Felix starts to rub him again, sucking between the swollen flesh of her folds, lapping the sweet fresh juices that spill from her hole with every dig of her nails into his scalp. “Is Mercedes still taking care of you?”

Sylvain only sticks his tongue in deeper, chasing more, allowing his body to be used by Felix in whatever way he desires. “Such a good job, Sylvain.” Mercedes’ palm pushes the bangs away, checking his temperature. “Your fever’s breaking. Do you feel better?”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Sylvain manages to roll the word off of his bruised lips and twitching, tingling tongue. He pushes his fingers harder into her round hips, a small gasp all he can muster before he breaks down completely and begs in a rough, low, wisp. 

“Felix..” He croaks, “ _ Felix please _ — just come inside. I need it…  _ I need it to be over.”  _

Felix grunts, pulling back a little, moving his slick fingers from Sylvain’s abused nub to press in alongside the knot. They tease and slide while the rest of him remains deep and thick and full inside of Sylvain’s hole. The pulsing and tightening of Sylvain’s walls pick up, and he curls into it, fucking him with his fingers quick and fast.

“Come again then, I know you have one more left in you.” Felix’s voice is surprisingly tender and inviting. “ Come on Sylvain, I need to feel you too.”

Sylvain does, his body hardly moving, hole clenching hard around Felix— then harder still as Felix unloads, pressing his fingers high up to help plug the seed inside of him. A few choked sobs is all Sylvain has left to give, turning his face into the inside of Mercedes’ smooth, warm thighs, shivering under honeyed words that soothe him more by tone than by content.

“There.” Someone other than Mercedes and Felix is talking to him, wiping his stomach down, rubbing a cool cloth over the stickiness of his thighs. Sylvain whimpers, afraid that the fullness of Felix’s cock and fingers will be taken away. 

“Stay.” His hand searches for something—he doesn’t know what, but it finds its way into another hand, just as calloused and worn. The bed sinks multiple times as the bodies of his friends join him, each finding a different method of expressing their affection. Sylvain breathes, even and free. The air filtered through the protection of his pack is fresh— like petrichor. Felix’s head is cocked to the side, cheek pressed against Sylvain’s knee, eyes ablaze with trust— undefended. Sylvain meets them just as honestly. 

“Stay inside, Felix, please.” 

“We’ll all stay, Sylvain.” Felix kisses the knee and Sylvain purrs, closing his eyes to the gesture. Dedue kneels by Sylvain’s head, Ingrid still holding tight to his back, chin jutting just over his shoulder. “We won’t leave you.”

Ashe shuts the window before settling in—slipping between Dimitri and Dedue—resting against the blond Omega’s strong shoulder. It doesn’t take more than a few sighs before he’s lulled to the same semi-conscious state as Annette, nearly asleep in His Majesty’s arms. Sylvain himself drifts closer to darkness, the unique scents of his found family merging into something physically perceptible— the peace that, for years, has evaded them, pulling him home.

“Okay.” He mumbles. And in that moment, he is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me 🤗


End file.
